


I. When we first met

by Opheliamustdie



Series: Hanson & Hansson [1]
Category: Original Work, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliamustdie/pseuds/Opheliamustdie
Summary: When Ludvig saw that brownhaired young man dancing through the room, in nothing but a towel wraped around his hips, he just had to grin. Enjoying the site for a moment, he leaned into the door casing and watched the stranger dance.





	I. When we first met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SgtLia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLia/gifts).



> Based on @SgtLia's and my Original Characters Adrian Hanson and Ludvig Hansson.  
> The Story is set in the Yuri on Ice Universe but revolves around Adrian's and Ludvig's relationship.  
> As the story unfolds some characters you may know from the anime will make an enterance.
> 
> We put a lot of love and effort into our characters and hope you appreciate it!  
> You can find details about our characters here:  
> http://aminoapps.com/page/yuri-on-ice-4114513/2887744/adrian-hanson  
> http://aminoapps.com/page/yuri-on-ice-4114513/4804098/ludvig-hansson
> 
> But for now enjoy the story of their first encounter <3

When Adrian opened the heavy wodden door, he could not believe his eyes.  
2008, his first year as a figure skating senior, and his trainer booked him into a penthouse?!  
The young man could feel tears of disbelieve and joy rising up in the corners of his eyes. The flight to Göteborg had been a pain.  
They had to make an emergency landing due to a storm, which forced him to sleep at the airport, waiting for his connection flight.  
For half an hour, Adrian just lay on the kingsized bed waiting for someone to show up and tell him they gave him this room by mistake, but nothing happened.  
So Alma, his trainer, really believed in his skills!  
After all she booked him into a penthouse.  
A wide smile appeared on the Brit's face when he got up from the bed in one jump, just to spread his stuff all over the room and plug his phone into the music system. When his favorite musical soundtrack filled the apartment, he decided to take a shower. God, he had never been so motivated for a competition in his whole life.

Meanwhile, the trainee receptionist could feel how a heavy lump in his throat began to grow. In front of him stood Ludvig Hansson, an international swedish model and figure skater, and he might have given his penthouse room to another person with almost the same name. Hanson and Hansson - who could tell the difference anyway?  
Okay, just play it cool, he said to himself and gave the key, which was originally destined to be Adrian Hanson's Key to Ludvig.  
"Tack så mycket!" Ludvig raised one corner of his mouth to show a pleased smile and took his luggage.  
"Y-yeah no problem, Mister Hansson. It's a p-pleasure having you here!", he stated nervously.  
The receptionist took a deep breath when Ludvig was gone. Maybe he would not notice, or would be too polite to complain about the normal room. He just hoped for his shift to be over soon.

Ludvig took a quick look at the room number engraved into the keychain and entered the elevator.  
Göteborg was his hometown, so he just could have stayed at his parents house, which he actually would prefere, if the manager of the hotel would not have insisted on having him here.  
Ludvig did not wanted to be rude, so he accepted the invitation and also felt a bit honored that the hotel manager made it such a huge deal and promised him a penthouse.  
He stepped out of the elevator, wondering why a penthouse would be on the 3rd floor, but did not question it at first. When he unlocked the door and saw the so called penthouse, he raised an eyebrow.  
It was by far the smallest hotel room he ever saw. The room was so tiny that he almost hit the bed with his luggage when he entered.  
Nearly the whole space was filled by the bed and there was only a tiny window facing a shady backstreet.  
Ludvig examined the bathroom sceptically. It did not even have a shower.  
In sheer disbelieve, he let himself sink on the bed and looked around. This had to be some kind of mistake or a bad joke.

While Adrian had the time of his life, Ludvig had to process his shock-induced paralysis.  
Some time later, he grabbed his luggage and went down to the reception desk.  
There was another employee than the one that gave him the key when he arrived.  
"I have a problem with my room", Ludvig said with a sigh and explained the situation to the receptionist, who immediately looked up the check-ins.  
"Yeah, we already gave your key to a certain Adrian Hanson some hours ago, is he a relative of yours?"  
"No?", Ludvig replied confused, wondering who that person could be.  
"Can you book me into another room then?", he asked the receptionist, who shook his head as an answer.  
"Sorry we are fully booked at the moment, Mister Hansson. I'm afraid you have to stay at your current room", the employee stated.  
When he looked up from his computer, the tall blonde man was gone.  
"Huh?", he looked around in confusion finding Ludvig behind the counter, holding a keycard in his hand.  
"I'm taking the spare key", the Blonde adopted his meassures and walked pass the confused as well as protesting receptionist.

When Ludvig finally faced the wodden door of the apartment, which was rightfully his, he hesitated for a moment. He bended forward just a bit to eavesdrop on the muffled soundscape behind the door.  
Was that someone singing?  
Determinded to claim what was his, he unlocked the door with the keycard and opened it.  
When Ludvig saw that brownhaired young man dancing through the room, in nothing but a towel wraped around his hips, he just had to grin. Enjoying the site for a moment, he leaned into the door casing and watched the stranger dance.  
Adrian, completely unaware of of Ludvig's presence, enjoyed his stay singing and dancing.  
"Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have a way with me. Stay with me, sway with me", he sang softly, until he heard the Swede's chuckle.  
When Adrian noticed the tall blonde and terrible good looking man in the doorway, he froze at once.  
"H-how did you get in here?"  
Ludvig lifted the keycard, so Adrian could take a good look at it.  
"Any idea who I am?" Ludvig asked as his expression turned colder.  
When Adrian noticed his opposite was examining his body, he took a blanket from the bed to cover up and looked at him in defiance.  
"I haven't got a single clue mate, but don't look at me like that, okay?!"  
Ludvig flashed a wolfish grin and stepped inside the room towards Adrian, to show off their difference in height.  
"My name is Ludvig Hansson and I can look at you in here in any way I want, because this is my room."  
"Your room? But I got the key at the reception...", Adrian reflected confused and ran with his fingers through his messy hair.  
"Whatever, mistakes were made and I need you to leave", Ludvig stated cold and relentless.  
Adrian did not stand a chance against the blonde man, who settled down on the kingsized bed waiting for him to grab his stuff and leave.  
The Swede made the decision not to hold a debate with the desperate and now fully dressed Adrian.  
"Look, this has to be some kind of mistake. I'm not a criminal, you see", the brownhaired man tried to defend himself while cold blue eyes watched him carefully.  
"The hotel made a mistake and I will not call the police or something. But this is my room, they will give you the key to yours downstairs. Don't cry about it too much sweetie", Ludvig smiled at Adrian and could not resist to stroke over his cheek before closing the door right in front of his face.

By the time, Ludvig got down the stairs and entered the lobby, he actually wanted to get some food. Then his eyes caught the brownhaired thief again. Adrian was sitting on one of the sofas, surrounded by his luggage, legs bend to his chest and his phone in front of his face. Ludvig tilted his head to the side and watched the now obviously homeless man.  
Adrian's lips parted to let out a small sigh.  
What a mess. It all started off so well for him and then Ludvig entered the room and his life, his everything went to hell. Adrian bit his lip slightly as he thought back to the moment when Ludvig stroke over his cheek and sighed again.  
Adrian looked up from his phone just to find the Swede right in front of him.  
He jolted and almost droped his phone.  
"Bloody hell, you scared me", he yelped and looked up to him.  
"What do you want? You got your room back, so you should be fine...", Adrian murmured when Ludvig sat next to him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine with the room, but...why are you camping here?", Ludvig asked a bit more compassionate than before.  
"Well... when I got down here, they already found someone else to live in the room you discarted and now I have nowhere to stay... I already called my trainer, but she does not answer her phone. Maybe she's on a plane".  
The brunette sighed and burried his head into his arms just to avoid looking at Ludvig.  
"Just leave me be....", he lamented theatrical, making Ludvig laugh a bit.  
"Okay... okay, I will think of something. Just wait here", the blonde smirked and then just left the hotel.  
Adrian looked after him in confusion.  
He had nothing to lose anyway, so he just would wait and see.  
Of course he, by now, knew who Ludvig Hansson was; a figure skater, just like him, and a model. Since it was Adrians first competition as a senior, he had never seen him before.  
About half an hour later, Ludvig returned with food and walked towards Adrian, who was on the phone.  
"Yeah... Yes that Ludvig Hansson, he kicked me out -  
Well, of course he thinks I took the wrong room on purpose... this is the worst day ever, Mum..." Adrian stopped complaining at once when Ludvig hold some delicious smelling food in front of his face.  
He grabbed Adrian's suitcase and his bag. "Come on, let's get going."  
"Ah... Ludvig... I call later Mum, bye."  
Adrian ended the call quickly and shouldered his remaining bag, then joining the Blonde in the elevator.  
"Where are we going?", Adrian asked confused.  
"Back to the penthouse", was everything Ludvig said.  
"Huh? But why?", Adrian kept asking still confused by Ludvig's sudden change of mind.  
"Because it was not your fault and the apartment is big enough to share it for some days."  
"Oh..." Adrian looked at Ludvig with a warm smile on his face.  
"Thank you. I guess, I missjudged you".  
"Most people tend to do that", Ludvig answered short-spoken and exited the elevator with the smaller one by his side.  
"Are you gonna sleep on the couch?", Adrian asked cheeky from all of a sudden, which made Ludvig laugh.  
"Don't push your luck, Hanson", he chuckled.


End file.
